


GravityFalls/Reader Oneshots

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A lot of Bill, Dipper too, Lemon warning, Maybe some of the younger pine brothers, Multi, Other, enjoy, just saying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 8,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: Quite a bit of love coming your way from the widly known Pines family and their regret of a dwelling dream demon! Many scenarios and AU's to be explored so jump right in and let the rift float you away!





	1. Chapter 1

Hello luvs, hope your ready for the time of your short mortal lives! We welcome you to Gravity Falls, Oregon! Hope you'll stick around, chase a gnome or two, and follow along as we uncover the mysteries of each journal!

Okay, perhaps not, because we're a bit busy with something else.

Enie, Menie, Miney...

YOU.


	2. Dipper/Reader

Weddings weren't really your thing, especially while everyone was dancing and you were glued to the wall like the horny couple outside. Your white dress had a small wine stain from the drunk man that stumbled into you, and the snobbish rich woman over there talking to the bride kept sending you glares.

"H-Hey." You jumped and turned slightly, your face meeting the black tux and broad chest of the person who spoke.

"Sorry." You said quietly, backing up a little while looking up to see a slightly freckled face and fluffy, soft looking brown hair styled neatly to the side.

"Oh! Your the best man!" You said while he grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, this is my sister's wedding. Dipper, by the way." He said, his eyes avoiding your gaze while his face stained a slight pink in comparison to his pale skin.

"Yes! Of course! I'm (Name), Mable's friend from College!" You smiled. Mable was your dorm mate who used to always talk about her twin brother as if they were really close.

"Y-Yeah. Mable told me a lot about you." He admitted quietly as his sister waved in your direction with a big smile on her face before turning back to the couple she was now talking to.

"Huh, really..?" You said absent mindedly, and he nodded his head. Without warning he grabbed your hand and led you out, now standing in the middle of the softly lighted gardens.

"W-What-"

He held you in his arms, shielding you from the glass that had been hurled at your face by a furious Pacifica Northwest, the rich snob from earlier.

"WHORE!!" She yelled in your direction. 

"L-LEAVE HER ALONE PACIFICA!" He yelled back, which she loudly scoffed.

"FUCK YOU!"

She had always hated you for reasons you couldn't understand, other than the fact that her fiancé was always eyeing you, but you hadn't done anything with him or to her so she had no reason to act that way.

She then stomped off while he grunted in slight pain. A glass shard had cut his cheek and you squeezed his hand tightly, pulling out the bottle of water and bandages you had in your small purse that was mostly for decoration. Hesitantly taking the hankerchief from his pocket you dabbed it with water and lightly rubbed his face, while his cheeks darkened. Slipping on the little brown bandage over his cut, he stared at you, your hand lingering timidly as he covered it with his own.

"Thanks." He whispered, leaning down closely to the point that one of his stray hairs tickled your forehead.

"YOU GO BRO BRO!!!" You heard over all the noise as he quickly turned away with a red face. There was Mable standing in her fluffy dress and jewelry as her hands curved in front of her face as she shouted out her approval.

You laughed and gave the edge of his lips a slight peck which made his ears red.

"Thank YOU, Dippy Fresh." You said, earning a glare from him.

"Mable told you about that?"

You grinned smuggly.

"Yes."


	3. Bill Cipher/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small Drabble:)

Bill laughed loudly, waking you up. When ever Bill laughed, it wasn't a good thing. Hovering over you, he was dangerously close to your face as he stared at you owlishly with his one eye.

"Hey kid!"

You grabbed at the blankets around you, anchoring yourself down while he tugged at your hair, making you yelp. He blinked at the sound, before grabbing a fist full and doing it again. The whine that had escaped from your lips made his usual gold turn to a light pink before he darted of embassedly, leaving you alone to your thoughts.

Remind yourself not to get turned on by surprise hair pulling when the person doing it can read your thoughts.


	4. Bipper/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature content ahead, skip if it makes you uncomfortable! This is basically my first time writing something like this so tell me if I did okay :)

"What are you trying to do here, Cipher..?" He grinned widely while you stared at him blankly from where he pinned you against the wall, hat falling off of 'his' head.

"Helping Pinetree out." His slit like pupils dialated as he pushed Dipper's body up against yours, sinking his teeth into your collarbone while snaking an arm up your shirt.

"W-What's in it for you?" You grunted out, unconsciously tightening your legs while he put his knee in between them.

"You." He whispered huskily, before picking you off the ground and dropping you onto the spare bed while he locked the door and shut the blinds with the snap of his finger before pushing against you once more. He licked your lips and slid down your pants, keeping your underwear on as he slid his hand under, rubbing the inside of your thigh.

"Bill.." You breathed out, flushed and uncertain while your body wanted it.

He ran a finger down your clit, hastily slipping it into you. He wiggled it slightly and you leaned into him, grabbing at his back while he let out his own small grunt, listening to your unsteady breathing. He turned his hand and started rocking it back and forth, massaging your opening while he picked up his pace a bit, now ramming his finger into your walls. You let out a small gasp and he left a kiss on your lips, listening to your quiet whining.

With your legs quivering under his touch, he pushed you further into the bed while propping your legs on his shoulders while your panties hung from one leg.

You shuddered under the wet contact of his tongue to your opening, inserting it as far as it could go in and lowly humming as you pressed yourself against his face, his smirk tickling you. He teasingly licked and prodded before letting his shorts drop to his sneakers. Without warning he forced himself him, making you moan loudly as he rammed his hips against yours, his hands squeezing at your chest desperately as he bit his lip, eyes shut closed while you arched your back, the pressure giving you a lot of pleasure as his tip rammed as far as it could go, hardening within you.

You both panted as you felt yourself squeeze against his length and involuntarily came on him as he let out a shaky breath and finally released inside you, pulling himself out and plopping next to you.

"We are certainly doing that again."


	5. Bill Cipher/Demon!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1, will only continue if requested.

You were a younger demon, not to young but considered young compared to some of the really old demons out there. Being an illusion demon was already considered rare, but you were the only one with the extent of your powers, ones at a "Godling" Rank. This meant you could control practically anything and everyone, but you usually spent your days posing as a lowly fire demon to avoid attention. Your flames were greenish blue with small flecks of purple mixed in, soft in touch and created a nice smelling smoke that reminded you of your first days as a godling.

Now, you weren't nearly old enough to be considered a god, but with your abilities you might as well should be.

The only problem was that you were unable to use most of them yet without going ballistic due to the fact that your existence is still short yet.

Walking in the rain to your favorite bar you watched other flame demons scrample to a dry place but your flame only flared with the water that caressed your humanoid form.

The one thing you were unable to hide was the fact you had two eyes, an oddity for any demon for usually they have an odd number of eyes.

Some humans had wandered down the streets, which was a bad thing for you, because the one with blond hair had automatically seen you as you quickly hid behind a pole.

"Don't worry Pinetree, I'll lure her out."

With a snap you blinked your eyes and found yourself bound in blue chains in front of the two humans, which apparently weren't both exactly humans.

The one with an eye patch blinked his one eye a few times, watching the rain disappear with the heat of your flames.

"How are you not being put out right now, kid?"

"I don't have to answer that." You growled out lowly, burning the chains off of your body only to have them replaced with even stronger ones.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll answer me. Bill Cipher. And you, kid?" Your eyes flashed pictures as you scanned the universe for answers and came across a few pictures of his demon form. He chuckled lightly, watching in the reflection of your irises as they widened at him.

You morphed yourself into a human and ripped the chains off your chest before trying to float away, but he followed you into the sky leaving his companion to watch the glow of two demons as he chased you.

Grabbing at your waist with his hands he held you tightly, his soft yellow mixing with your own soft hues.

"Leave me alone, Cipher."

"Obviously not a flame demon, what are you, kid?~"

"(Name)." You whispered and disappeared from his grasp, leaving his hands to meet the cold water droplets that ran down his slight burns.

"How interesting...a godling.." He grinned, certain he would meet you again.


	6. Bill Cipher/ Reader Near Him..

Being near him was sickening, suffocating, humiliating, for he was a constant reminder that you were a damned fool who fell for his trap. Which meant you could never escape him, even when he was gone he was oh so close behind you that you couldn't breathe.

Being near him was maddening, because he invoked chaos around you and wreaked havoc to your mind.

Being near him was depressing, because no matter how much you wished, you knew what he was, you knew his nature.

Being near him made you confused, because even though you hated each other, you found yourself growing close to him.

Being near him was dangerous, because you were falling in a way that was worse than any other kind of falling.

Being away from him made you emotionless and careless, as if he took your heart and mind with him.

For being near him, he was all you focused on.

So you would hold his stone cold hand telling yourself he would wake up soon.

He had taken your life with him, and burned it to ash.

"I'm waiting.." You whispered silently, words meant for only him to be able to hear.

"We'll meet again,   
Don't know where,  
Don't know when,  
But I know we'll meet again,  
Some sunny..."

A hand grasping your own woke you up instantly, his eyes staring at you in shock.

"I've waited for this day." You cried and pulled him into a hug which was out of character for both of you, because you were supposedly the worst of enemies.

Yet somewhere deep down, he felt a flame hotter than any magic spark within his demonic soul.

"We meet again, old dreamcatcher."

"Cause, you've got me, (Name)."


	7. Bill Cipher/Reader/Dipper Shower

You were in the shower when the door swung open and he floated in, his glowing body blocking the flow of water making you shiver lightly in surprise.

"Hey Dreamcatcher!" (Sorry if you don't like that symbol...)

You groaned and wrapped your fingers around his sides before pulling him away from the water so it could be yours again.

Then it dawned on you.

You were in the shower, and Bill was there. While you were naked.

"L-LEAVE!" He squinted his eye, staring down at you.

"Is that any way to great your favorite guy?" He asked, pointing a thumb to his bow tie while his gaze lowered... He stopped himself and pretended to listen to whatever you were saying while Dipper came rushing in and pulled back the curtains making you yelp.

"STUPID ASS TRIANGLE DE-" he stopped mid sentence and stared at your bare skin before yelping himself and turning a bright red, pulling the cackling demon away and slamming the door.

The excitement never dies when your stuck with those two.

And that stupid three sided asshole better be watching his corners because you were preparing your salts and polishing your crosses (even if you aren't religious, I'm not but I put this in XD) and he was in for one hell of a surprise.

 

(Okey my luvs, nighty night)


	8. Bill Cipher/Reader bucket list

You woke up without your alarm for once in your life, grabbing your note book.

You've finally reached the last one.

Dressing yourself slowly, you tried hard not to break into tears, for it was almost time for you to go and the fact that nobody knew this was the last time they'd be seeing you was saddening all in its own.

'Last one (Name), you have to tell him.'

You walked down the steps to your old house and made a beeline to the woods, the tall trees towered over the shack in the distance. You ignored it and stepped into the overgrown forest, hiking in deeper and deeper as the sound of cars gotten further away from your ears, leaving the rustling leaves and cawing birds to fill your mind as you took in the sights one last time. If you were going to die, it would be next to him.

Finally you found the small clearing, where his stone statue lay buried and covered in vines with his hand held out in your direction, his soulless eye staring strait at you in a look that could be described as happiness even if it was hard to tell, being a demon and all.

You walked strait past his extended hand and instead wrapped around him in a hug, his arm over your shoulder while you sobbed onto the marble skin wishing he could just hug you back.

"It's the end of the line for us, isn't it?" You asked, eyes clamped shut as you felt your body going numb and your head become dizzy.

Suddenly his extended arm curled around you as your skin started to chip like porcelain and your body was becoming still like his.

"Nice to see you again, pal. So, you finally decided to join me?" His voice echoed teasingly, but you could only feel his presence for your eyes had lost their function.

"I missed you." You said truthfully, stopping his giggles as the air around you became heavy.

"I know." He breathed out lowly, wrapping himself around you tighter.

 

And the visitors would often ask about the statue of the girl higging the odd creature, which made Dipper glance away and Mable smile sadly.

"Strange things happen in Gravity falls. Even the most demonic of demons can fall in love." He wrote down in his own journal with a pine tree on it, closing the cover softly.


	9. Bill Cipher/Reader -Knives in the Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I only had a few minutes to make this so it isn't the best and I'm slightly disappointed.. Read it for yourself to decide whether or not it was good...

All of the knives from your kitchen were gone, and Bill had been locked in his room to long. Pulling out your spare key, you burst in the door only to find him littered with knives in his body and hesitating to put the last one through his heart.

'That grin..' 

As the knife neared his chest, something within you snapped and you threw yourself toward him, knocking it out of his hand and tumbling to the ground. When you got up you saw a slightly annoyed expression on his face but it was hard to tell with the tears starting to blur your vision.

You turned to the door to leave, knowing full well that with a snap he would be fixed and perfect, but for some reason you couldn't watch him do it. You just couldn't.

With the tap of his heel you turned around in surprise as he wrapped his bloodied arms around you in surprise while his body slowly healed itself of the holes he had made.

Exchanging a small glance, his eye seemed distant and dialated while he seemed unsure of what he was doing himself. Unconsciously pulling you closer, he only snapped out of it when you had pressed your lips against his while your anger and worry melted away along with your thoughts as he unexpectedly pushed back, eventually plopping you on his fancy plush couch behind you, his eye shooting open when he realized what he had been doing.

He had closed it again and had trailed down your body with his gloved hands as they slowly fazed off his skin.

Needless to say, this is why you should never go into a demon's room.


	10. Bipper/Reader Turn the Lights Off

A knock on your door... Were you supposed to be doing something today?

You got up with blurry eyes and opened the door, only to lose your balance and lean onto the doorframe as an echoing voice laughs at your struggling.

"I still need that ring of yours, DreamCatcher."

Your eyes widened when you realized what was going on but before you could completely register the situation you were tackled to the floor and your hand was be pryed from behind your back.

"BILL!" You screeched out, breathing unsteadily as he grinned insanely, twisting Dipper's soft smile into a fit of maniacal laughter.

"VIVA LA VIDA? SERIOUSLY?!" He yelled at you, angered at the song you associated him with, but your eyes shined up as he glanced at the sketches of him littered over your desk as your memories flicked in front of him.

He glanced back down to the tears sliding down your cheek and he let your hand fall limp.

"I know. I know twenty years is a long time, ain't it old gal." He said to you, slowly rising from your form.

"You've cried a lot. More than an average fleshbag." His yellow slit eyes averted over to your diary with a white dream catcher outline on it.

"Aren't..Aren't you going to yell at me for calling you that? Like before?" He asked uncertainly gulping as his hands jittered.

You slipped the ring off of the finger he had realized was your wedding finger, left hand where it was closest to your heart.

And without that ring, you fell back and your hair grew long, a few grey strands forming as you were stripped of immortality.

"Why are you back, Bill?" You groaned out with a raspy old voice. Your body would continue to age until you were completely gone, which was the curse of his blasted ring, the one he gave to you many years ago.

He scrambled in panick to jab it back onto your finger, but your fist was clenched to tightly and he was unwillingly crying.

"(Name), (Name) please. Please!!!" He sobbed out as he tried to pry your hand open, but his eyes only met with a wrinkled smile from a girl that had lived hundreds- no THOUSANDS of years.

"Your a demon Bill, stop your crying." You said, bringing your bony right hand to hold his cheek shakily.

"I'm going Bill, I think I'm finally going, Bill."

"Bill-"

Your voice was cut off as your body fell limp and slowly turned to ashes, your fingertips turning grey and crumbling under blue flames. He watched his flames consume you. He knew what you were going to say.

"I love you." He finished for you, leaving the young thirty year old boy's body knowing that he had witnessed the whole thing.

And he turned away emotionlessly, walking away to never come back as he slowly burned your old house with the same blue flame.

And clutched in his right hand, he slipped it on his left ring finger and walked out onto the streets he used to own.


	11. Bill Cipher/Reader Counting Down

"Ten."

A small child, without a home or family, roaming the streets of an old New York where the streets were littered with sewage and death, food infected with diseases as children huddled up in the cold, using their imagination to escape reality.

"Nine." 

A beautiful diamond ring with delicate gold sculpted in designs with the jewel cut into the shape of an eye. (Like my family heirloom that my mom gave me about a year ago that I never take off) handed into her tiny hand by a tall blond man wearing clothes that clearly cost quite a bit.

"Eight."

A smile, the first one ever shown as the world became colorful, aside from the usual black and white. 

"Seven."

Even with all the beautiful colors, his irises remained grey, a reminder of the world before blues, greens, and browns that peered around the corner at every angle.

"Six."

The men came and scrubbed the streets clean, while a growing adolescent ringed hand held onto his bigger one with smiles shared at every glance, no words exchanged for the child was never taught to use her voice.

"Five."

A woman now stood where a child had once, smiles less frequent and dullness in her tired old eyes.

"Four."

A wagon down to Oregon, cramped and uncomfortable as her dress bounced along with the wheels.

"Three."

Years pass and two children come into the world, blissfully unaware of hurt or sadness.

"Two."

Behind them is the shadow of a man that was once loved by the woman who watched from the sidelines as he toyed with their naivety.

"One."

The world suddenly becomes black and while once more and the woman's screams fill the air as she sobs into the crumbling statue that was once the person who gifted her color, but he took it away when he was sent to permanent slumber.

"Zero."

Twenty years later, dull eyes open and find the yellow of the sun outside the window and a knock on her door sound in the previously silent room.


	12. Stanford Pines/Reader Dancing?

"Miss (Last Name)!" The woman shouted up the old oak stairs, waiting as you struggled to put on your corset.

"Yes Carla, I'll be ready soon!" You yelled back, still pulling on the strings and squirming uncomfortably.

Professor Pines was visiting today, along with his twin brother who Carla was absolutely head over heels with while you weren't ready for the dreaded meeting.

After a few pins your hair was properly propped up as you still fussed about the uncomfortable attire you were forced to wear.

You rushed down the stairs to find Carla was already outside and greeting the two brothers as you awkwardly opened the door and his eyes locked onto yours, sending a pain to your chest in surprise.

"Come now!" She yelled, entering the carriage as you were off to the Northwest's and the grand festival they were holding.

As you neared the car, HE opened your door and held your hand for you to enter, which you realized you had let it linger too long and quickly drew back.

"Thank you, Mr. Pines." 

He nodded and shut the door gently, hopping into the front seat and starting the engine while your face felt flushed from embarrassment.

"Are you feeling well, Ms.(Last Name)?" He asked from the front seat, staring worriedly from the front view mirror.

"Yes, t-thank you for your concern." You stuttered out, face getting even hotter as the pain in your chest worsened looking into his eyes.

Once you had arrived, Carla and Stanly Pines had been off to their own muse when the sudden tap on your shoulder made you stiffen and nearly spill your drink.

"Care to dance?" His soft voice was just loud enough to hear over the taps of shoes against the shiny wooden floor. Setting your drink down uneasily, you grabbed the twenty eight year old's hand to his surprise and guided him to the dance floor.

He linked his arms around your waist and your own found their way around his collar, while you fixed his tie with your right hand, much to his embarrassment.

The violinist sounded their tuning and began to play a beautiful song as his footsteps guided you to the rhythm of the now speeding up music.

"You can't dance any faster." He said smugly, edging you on.

"I dare say I can." You said back with your own smirk.

"Go on then."

You did just so, while those not dancing chatted away against the wall, but with one wrong step you were sent flying behind the curtains into a storage room where he lay over you in the most indecent position.

"You might want to get up. Wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea now. It isn't like your planning on-"

"That's where your wrong." He stated, pressing his lips against yours and your lungs stopped while your heart beat rung in your ears. 

He pulled away with a light blush and your eyes were wide as he rammed his lips back onto your own, this time your hands found their way into his hair, tugging him closer.

Suddenly Carla walked in and stuttered madly with a huge smile as you pulled apart to stare at each other, then finally over to her where you both stood up and brushed off your clothing and to walk out and awkwardly join the party as if nothing happened once more.

Though what would happen later on was purely confidential.


	13. Bill Cipher/ Reader -Sold

"You SOLD me?!!" You yelled harshly at your 'parents' who apparently didn't care about your thoughts or feelings.

"He's a nice man, rich and handsome-" "And rich!" Your father added in, more like the man who had adopted you only for the money.

"Please do understand dear." You scoffed, and then began to laugh bitterly.

"To hell with this family." You said in a murderously cold tone, tossing your mother's gold necklace on the floor and walking out without glancing back.

And it broke her heart.

She never wanted to have to give you such a burden, but they were poor and she knew you would never be happy with the life you were born into.

A lonely child left to fend for herself because her birth parents had left her behind in a dreary town full of ill intent.

But seeing that necklace snap to the floor had torn her heart as she was forced to look away.

For that was the last time she was going to see you, and the only reminder of her that you had was tossed to the side as you fled with tear filled eyes.

"(Name) wait!!" She called out, rushing out the door, only to see you in the embrace of the man who had bought you away.

"Bill, you didn't have to buy me, if I would have known it was you I wouldn't have been so upset." You said truthfully.

"Well, I needed a reason to whisk you off through the sunset and I figured you would have wanted your parents to live happily." He chuckles, smoothing a stray hair from your face.

"I know I'm great." He added with a small chuckle.

"Uh huh, sure." You smiled back, and with a snap, the necklace found it's way around your neck once more.

And your mother smiled as she saw you ride away, for now you could finally live a happy life.

And she had no regrets.


	14. Bill Cipher X Reader -slight Crack

You knew you were sleeping because everything around you was blank, but you saw his yellow glow very far away so you quietly walked up you him.

"I GOT BILLS!" You started yelling/singing, which he seemed taken off guard because he soon turned around with his eye wide.

'Mah song..'

"GOT BILLS TO PAY-" he cut you off with a very short lived weird triangle kiss and sped off leaving you with a giant blush as you called after him.

"BILL WAIT!" You tripped over air and then gave up on moving as you decided to ded.

Shortly after you looked up to see he had cam back in his human form, picking you up gently and laying you on a fancy sofa he made from mid air.

"Earth to (Symbol), did you ded?" He asked, and you muffled a yes into the cushion.

"Can we talk about-" you sat up and launched yourself at him causing him to yelp as you landed on the transparent floor of the dreamscape.

"Kiss me again."

"W-What?" He stuttered, and your teenaged ass glared at him.

You did so for him and pressed your mouth against his pursed lips, but he eventually kissed back and wrapped his arm around the back of your head, pulling you closer.

"GET A ROOM!" A pink whale passing by yelled, in which Cipher smirked and snapped his fingers.

"Gladly."


	15. Slightly Yandere! Bill/Reader- Dried Rose Petals

He found you. You knew because of the hundreds of roses that formed a pathway to your bedroom that you saw when you opened the door to your hotel suite. Stepping in and closing the door quietly, you glanced at the various candles that were burning a blue flame that was cold to the touch and didn't singe your hand. Cracking the door open slightly, you tossed your coat on the rack and sat on the bed knowing he would soon pop out of midair to greet you once more.

"It's been a while, Cipher."

He phased behind you, which was slightly surprising because last time he was in front of you when he pulled you down to cuddle, though you haven't done...that...

"Heyya Dream Catcher!" He said as if he had no concept of inside voices, which he didn't.

His arms rested on your shoulders as his hands dandled in front of you, as he stuffed his humanoid face in your hair.

"In human form I see."

"Well, I wanted to surprise you!"

"And you have." You said, staring at his long nails.

"And what is it you want from me this time, Cipher?"

"..."

"Would it be premature to say I want you?"

You laughed briskly, then turned your head.

"Cut the games Cipher."

"Well aren't you being a bit harsh! A guys trying to confess his love to you and that's how you act?"

"Lie to me again." You whispered, turning your head to the left to look out the window who's shades have been closed.

"I'm not lying, you are! To yourself!"

"Demons can't love."

"Of course they can! They just choose not to! I wouldn't have gave you that ring if I was lying!" You glanced down, closing your fist as the ring shine in reminder of all the poor men he nearly killed because he wanted to sabotage your happiness.

"Seriously Cipher, what are you doing here?"

"Can't you just smile like old times?~" he dragged out the 'I' in smile while you kept a strait face, flicking one of his arms off you.

"If you don't want to tell me, get out."

"Calm down apple, we all know your crab is biting. We get it!" He attempted to joke, but you just slipped off the bed and started walking to words the door before you were pinned to the bare wall by his appealing body, though you knew the truth behind him so you weren't swayed. That much.

Though maybe you did want to give him control, maybe you did want his body against yours, his lips on your own, but your mind was strong enough to force those wants away.

"You do?" He asked as if honestly surprised, but you knew it was probably an act since he's famous for his mind invading abilities.

"No, I..I really didn't." He whispered, moving your hair out of your face and turning your head slightly.

"What are you doing?"

"You."


	16. Bipper/Reader -Sock Opera

You didn't really have a choice, for Mable chose you for lighting control, and you knew you couldn't refuse for you owed her a few favors. So while you waited for Dipped to show up, you spaced out for a while, not doing much other then sitting on the platform agave the stage and waiting for the start of the show.

"Hey, can I be reverend? Someone needs to hold the journal." You saw the shine in his eyes as he immediately locked onto you and gave a huge grin sending shivers down your spine. What was wrong with him?

"The show is about to begin! Please turn off your cell phones! Unless you're texting me, cuties!" You heard Grenda start, which was your cue. You set the mode with pink and blue lighting and hit the fog machine for a second to create a very light haze.

"Look, it's Mabel!" Puppet Dipper called out, and sure enough the puppet version of the girl popped up. "Hi there!" The puppet mouthed, yet a little out of sync. You waited for the cue to switch the lights.

"Did you say Stable?" A puppet version of Soos asked, while you tilted the lights toward him.

"No, he said Mabel!" Stan's little fez fell of his head but they quickly covered it up and pulled him down for a second so they could shift the hat back into place.

"Okay, hit it, boys!!" The puppets formed a line, while you focused a few of the lights on them.

"Who's that girl with the pig and the braces? She puts smiles on everyone's faces! When she's around, you're never bored!"

"I am a mayor, and here's an award!" You chuckled at the rhyme and carefully ran to other side of the platform, getting ready to focus some pink lights.

"Thank you, mayor, it's true I'm great. But the perfect girl needs the perfect maaaate...." The little Gabe puppet came into view and you slowly switched on the timer to the smoke machine.

"Hey, what's up, I'm Gabe." Once he said that, the lights faded to a dim pink as you put a thin layer of smoke on the sage while tossing pink glitter into a rain effect above them.

"Bwaaaa?" Little pink heart glasses were put on the puppet as the pink lighting got more intense.

"So, hey, Grendo! Where's that book prop I'm using for the wedding scene?"

"It's up in the wedding cake. But that doesn't come down until Act 3. So hold your horses!"

"Oh, I'll hold my horses. I'll hold them... you monster."

"Hey! Listen! Have you seen Mabel?...What did Bill say? I can't be heard without a vessel?" He Dipper frantically searched for an answer and saw the pile of puppets, while you were still up there working the lights.

"Finally! We're together!"

"I'm sorry Mable, but I have to fight in the waaaar!!"

"I'll wait for you Gabe, I'll wait for you!"

"And that cues intermission!" You whisper shouted to yourself, turning the stage lighting back to default with pink, blue and yellows shining in random places on the stage which was in a strange way quite beautiful.

 

"Whew, okay, you can do this, Mabel. Only 36 more musical numbers."

"Pst, Mabel!"

"Aah! It's come to life! The puppetbooks didn't warn me about this!"

"Mabel, it's me, Dipper! You need to help me!"

Wait, what, Dipper?! But you're... so much more of a sock than usual!"

"Mabel, you have to listen. Bill tricked me! He stole my body and now he's after the journal! You have to find the journal before Bill destroys it. It's the only hope to get me back in my body!"

"But my cue's coming up any minute!"

"Hey, Mabel, do you have a moment?"

"GABE!"

"Ow! Mabel!"

"Mabel, it's clear to me now that you really love puppets. I mean, you went whole hog. And if you stick the ending, well, maybe later you could join me for a biscotti?"

"You drive a biscotti?" You accidentally clicked the light switch from above and the lights flickered in the dressing room, unbeknownst to you.

"I'll be waiting."

"Did you hear that? He loves it! This play has to be flawless. Can't we wait until after the show?"

"Mabel! You want me to be a sock puppet forever?!" the puppet's arms flailed cutely in anger.

"I'm sorry, it- it looks funny when you're mad."

Dipper grunted and rolled his goggly eyes (which he now has).

"Okay, okay, okay, just take over for me till I get back with the book. Little puppet face!"

Soon after you watched Mable struggle to slip into the cake.

"(Name), can I ask one last favor? Could you play as me? I- have an emergency! Yup! Don't tell anyone, but it's Bill. I don't want it to ruin the play so I need you here!" She handed the book to you and ran off to the dressing room leaving you dumbfounded as you stood there, nervously. Bill? Suddenly a voice was in your head. "Help me (Name)! He's stolen my body!" Dipper?

"How would I get your body back?"

"Oho! Now why would you want to do that?" He was suddenly behind you, holding the rope to the cake with slits for eyes as he grinned down at you with sharp teeth.

"Bill? Dipper? Bipper?!" You said, unsure of what to call him.

"Shhh! You wouldn't want to ruin the show!" You felt a drop and nearly screamed but he grabbed the rope once more, the only thing holding you up. "Whoops! It's slipping! Now why don't you hand over that book?"

"No way! It's Dipper's! Who knows what you want to do with it!"

"Even when I know about a little...secret?" You but your lip and his eyes found their focus on it, but then back to the journal as you slowly started handing it over. 

"I mean, who cares so much about a stupid book anyway?"

"Dipper does." You pulled him in, sending the both of you tumbling down onto the stage and cracking the prop. "Get out of my friend's body!" You landed on top of him while he kicked and punched at you in attempt to get to the journal while Stan pulled out his recorder. You hit him with the journal and ran away.

"YOU CANT STOP ME! IM A BEING OF PURE ENERGY!!"

You turned around, letting him tackle you to the floor.

"TRUE, BUT RIGHT NOW YOUR IN A BODY AND I KNOW A BIT ABOUT THEIR WEAKNESSES!" You grabbed onto his bow tie and forced your lips against his earning gasps from the crowd while he went paralyzed from the action before pulling you closer.

"...I-" he breathed out, and face planted with a thud like a lovesick idiot while Dipper swooped in and got his body back. You blushed and turned away while offering him a hand as the audience applauded, and Mable commented that she would never make another play again.

And you understood if he wanted to avoid you, but you didn't pin Dipper as the jealous type as he planted another kiss against your lips, albeit much more shyly than you did with Bill.

And that was only the beginning.


	17. Cat! Bill/Reader- Damn curses and cat toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (If you are allergic to cats, you aren't with Bill because he's a magical cat? Yeh.)

You awoke to a pain on your upper lip. Jolting back, you saw piercingly bright yellow eyes.

"Meow."

It was purring loudly, with ebony fur and white markings on its chest in almost the shape of a bow, which was cute. Now usually you'd be wondering how in the world a cat got into your room and why it was paying at you, but your mind was groggy from the scarce sleep.

You started dozing back off, but the cat started batting at your hair and loudly voicing it's want for attention. Which it seems this cat has quite the voice.

"What." You whispered to it, and it pawed at your nose with roundly dialated eyes, the slits of the pupils were almost circular with how dial aged they were. And it was staring you down like you were catnip.

"Quick question, are you a boy or girl?" You sat up and rubbed your eyelashes out of your eyes and pulled up one of it-his legs as he hissed at you.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to invade your privacy, just wanted to know.." You spoke as if the cat understood, which he most likely didn't but you did anyway, earning a mewl as you rubbed his ears.

"You're cute, lil' cutie." You whispered, letting him nip at your fingers.

"Wish I could give you a cat toy..." 

The cat curled up in a ball and struggled to keep his eyes focused on you.

"Alright. Nap well." You went to plant a kiss on his forehead but at the very last second he lifted his head and the next thing you saw was a glaringly bright blue light.

"Huh, guess Disney got something right after all!" A loud voice practically yelled, making you fall backwards in shock.

"Bill Cipher's the name! Now tell me, did ya honestly have to check my gender-"

You were staring at the guy in shock, he still held those vibrant yellow eyes but instead of being clothed he wore nothing but a black bow tie and hat, which made you blush furiously as you avoided staring.

He looked down and realized the same thing.

"Oh, that. AHAHAHA! YOU WANT TO LOOK, DONT YOU!" You let out a peep and his your head in your hands as he slowly got closer, pouncing at you.

When you hit your pillow, he smirked and cackled. 

"You're part isn't over yet. After all true loves kiss is great and all, but it turned me human. So we're gonna try something a little more.. Sinful.~" he purred, nipping at your lips and slowly pulling at your night clothes as you tried to process how in the world you got into such a situation.


	18. Bill/Reader- Kiss me Goodnight

When you first met him, you were paralyzed, just gaping at how beautiful he was. Sharp clothing, tall, pale body, shiny hair, and most importantly, bright yellow eyes.

But that soon turned to distain once he opened his mouth and spewed out his annoying banter.

You were suprised to find someone so snobbish and wealthy looking could be homeless, but you soon learned that the townsfolk refused to let him stay under any of their roofs for reasons unknown.

And anytime you went out, your luck seemed to make it seem as if you were stalking him for he was wherever you went. Plus he had the nerve to comment on it.

You had begun to despise him.

Yet some part of you felt sympathy for him as he nearly begged you for shelter, soaked to the bone and shivering as he clung to you for any scrap of warmth you could spare.

Which is why you were currently holding his sleeping form and raking your hands through his tangled golden strands of hair as he warmed up under any blankets you could find.

Just maybe we're you beginning to dislike him a little bit less.

And when he woke he smiled like a child depraved of sweats being allowed to trick-or-treat.

So by the the skin of your teeth, you were able to convince your land lord to let him stay with you, which was also because you were now landlord as you bought the house with your savings.

"So, I have a surprise for you, but it comes with a price."

He grinned and cackled.

"I already know what you're doing, and I'll tell you it's a yes, of course I'll let you buy me a pony."

You groaned and smacked your head. It was going to be a long stay at Gravity Falls.

•----––————––----•

Do you regret letting him move in? Not exactly.

Is he insufferable? That is a very indefinite yes.

So this man, now known as Bill, had the nerve to parade around you're humble little dwelling and rearrange everything. And what made you angrier was that he arranged them perfectly.

So this man who can't nearly get ahold of his life is perfect in everything? How is he still not living in a condo on some fancy island with at least one summer home??

"Hey Dreamy!~" he popped up behind you. Another thing that irked you. Along with his..nicknames.

"Bill."

"I know I'm great and all but you don't have to admire my work from afar, now get right in there!" He tossed you into your room, and it was amazing. 

Curtains draped over your bed frame like silk, your sheets made neatly, your window replaced with stained glass of a glowing blue flame, and to top it all off..

Your walls were painted into a galaxy with the Aurora Borielis perfectly copied onto your once blank, boring ceiling. And you were only at work for a few hours, this was at least a years worth of intricate strokes and thousand of dollars for renovation.

"Whacha think?" He stood proudly, smiling as he glanced around the room.

"Also replaced your bed frame with ebony." He commented, and you nearly fainted.

"How could you afford this?!" His eyes widened as you raised your voice.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, shrinking back and you saw his eyes shine blue in a strange, unworldly way.

"N-No, you just confuse me is all." He stood tall once more, staring down.

"I do that to a lot of people."

"I've noticed."

He then smiled and tugged your hand, guiding you to your bed and patting on the mattress.

"Why dont'cha lay down a bit?" He push you down and pounced, towering over you as he wiggled his hands against your sides making you squirm and hold back a fit of laughs which made him try harder, setting his goal of making you submit.

"B-Bill."

"Bill please!"

"Bi-" he stuffed you into a hug, twirling your hair between his fingers.

"Thanks for keeping me around." He whispered, holding tighter as if expecting a rude comment or nasty remark.

"I didn't do much, so let me thank you for cleaning and making my messy house beautiful."

And maybe you were liking him a little bit more.

"You really are no different than those ignorant townsfolk." He spat out, and slammed the door, storming out into the streets through the downpour.

You had just gotten into a really bad argument which you may have overstepped the line, but you just couldn't hold back your thoughts as negativity festered in your mind.

"Wait.."

"Wait...!"

"BILL!" You shouted, running after him through the storm which really blocked your vision, so you could only hope you were going the right way. You checked porches, alleyways, anywhere you could find but still no sight of him. With the click of your tongue it was like a switch flipped and you were slumped to the ground sobbing, knowing you really screwed up. You never meant to offend him, but he refused to tell you anything of his past. Not even why the townspeople hated him and that made you push further, unhappy with being so left out, making you feel as if you didn't really know him.

"It's the past and I regret it. That's all you need to know." That one phrase echoed in your head, and you wished you would have stopped, but instead you continued pushing and it completely got out of hand.

"HOW DO I KNOW IF YOUR NOT A CRIMINAL! AM I HOUSING A MURDERER?!" You screamed at him, and a look of pain spread across his features.

"I'm sorry." You whispered, grabbing handfuls of your hair and pulling as you glared into your lap.

You decided to get back up and search harder, if not for you but for Bill's same as well.

Which was how you found yourself crouched over a weak, deathly cold body as tears mixed with rain.

"Bi-ll." Your voice cracked.

He stared up and smiled as he accepted your apology on his deathbed, the cold hard ground.

"I'll be back. But for now, perhaps a -cough- goodnight kiss?" He grinned, which you bent over and kisses him. And his eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around you.

"Please don't die." You whispered against him, and me coughed more, offering a shaky hand, waiting for you to take it.

"Deal."


	19. Cheater!Dipper/Reader -I Can Tell You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could be seen as a Bill x Reader

At first you didn't believe the psychologically imbalanced demon, not until he allowed you to see it with your own eyes, as he let your soul shatter.

"Not Dipper." You whispered. "Not my Dipper.." You wanted to cry but not a single tear fell down your face. Instead your shoulders started shaking up and down with your laughter. It was somehow really amusing to you, watching him bed that rich whore who might you add is married. 

"Hell. Thought he'd never have it in him. Though he is a human." Your tongue clicked as you listened to Bill's low chuckles as well. 

You couldn't even feel anger. Just emptiness as you listened to their erotic noises, so grossly pleasing to you. 

"My offer still stands. Ultimate power, revenge, Weirdmageddon the sequel, and perhaps a little- extra? To celebrate?"

"You know, I really could go for a cold glass of revenge right now. Bill? Please do clear my schedule.~" he laughed.

"This is why I like you kid." He said with a gleam in his eye, glossed over from all the laughing.

"So, about that extra-"

"Depends on how we're feeling by then, unless you insist."

"I insist." He added, and you chuckled, shaking his hand.

"Deal. You better not disappoint me. Besides, what would be better than ruling the world and having some fun?"

"You." He said lowly, flickering his eye at you.

"You giant flirt!"

"You know it!" He added, snapping his hands and pointing at you.


End file.
